MOLSI
|} Michał "MOLSI" Łącki (ur. 26 stycznia 1997) jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie AVEZ Esport. Drużyny *2015-07-19 – 2015-09-?? - 35px|Polska Gdansk Lions *2015-11-07 – 2016-02-?? - 35px|Polska Imperial Dragons *2016-02-?? – 2016-02-18 - 35px|Polska CL4NLESS *2016-02-18 – 2016-0?-?? - 35px|Polska Creation eSports *2016-05-27 – 2016-??-?? - 35px|Polska Team Refuse *2016-??-?? – 2016-11-?? - 35px|Polska Pompa Team Black *2016-11-?? – 2017-0?-?? - 35px|Polska Pompa Team Black (trener) *2017-08-27 – 2017-09-?? - 35px|Polska NiNja ParTy *2017-11-06 – 2018-01-11 - 35px|Polska tomorrow.gg *2018-01-12 – 2018-02-12 - 35px|Polska Homesick Qualifiers *2018-02-12 – 2019-01-02 - 35px|Polska PACT *2019-0?-?? – 2019-04-25 - 35px|Polska average25iqbutheadshots *2019-04-25 – 2019-06-14 - 35px|Polska Wisła Płock Esports *2019-09-06 – nadal - 35px|Polska AVEZ Esport Historia 2015 *'19 lipca 2015' - MOLSI dołączył do swojej pierwszej profesjonalnej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Gdansk Lions. *We wrześniu 2015 roku skład drużyny Gdansk Lions rozpadł się! 2016 *W lutym 2016 roku MOLSI dołączył do drużyny CL4NLESS i parę dni później (18 lutego) dołączył do Creation eSports. *'27 maja 2016' - MOLSI dołączył do drużyny Team Refuse. *W listopadzie 2016 roku MOLSI został trenerem drużyny Pompa Team Black. 2017 *'27 sierpnia 2017' - MOLSI dołączył do drużyny NiNja ParTy. *We wrześniu 2017 roku MOLSI opuścił drużynę NiNja ParTy. *'6 listopada 2017' - MOLSI dołączył do drużyny tomorrow.gg. 2018 *'11 stycznia 2018' - MOLSI opuścił drużynę tomorrow.gg. *'12 stycznia 2018' - MOLSI dołączył do drużyny Homesick Qualifiers. *'12 lutego 2018' - Skład drużyny Homesick Qualifiers został przejęty przez organizację PACT. 2019 *'2 stycznia 2019' - MOLSI opuścił drużynę PACT. *'25 kwietnia 2019' - Skład drużyny average25iqbutheadshots został przejęty przez organizację Wisła Płock Esports. *'14 czerwca 2019' - Skład drużyny Wisła Płock Esports rozstał się z organizacją! *'6 września 2019' - MOLSI dołączył do drużyny AVEZ Esport. Osiągnięcia '35px|Polska szefostwo' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 30 czerwca (2015) '35px|Polska Gdansk Lions' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2015 - Piąte kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce Cracow Game Spot & Allplay CS:GO 2 (2015) '35px|Polska Imperial Dragons' *Trzecie miejsce Color League to EIZO & QPAD (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 20 (2016) '35px|Polska CL4NLESS' *Pierwsze miejsce Game On CSGOCIRCLE.com Invitational (2016) *Drugie miejsce Cracow Game Spot Winter 2016 (2016) '35px|Polska Inexorable Quirks' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Sunday Cup - 6 marca (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 8 marca (2016) '35px|Polska Wasps e-Sport' *Drugie miejsce Fantasy Expo Challenge Season 2 - Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 22 marca (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 24 marca (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 31 marca (2016) '35px|Polska Team Refuse' *Drugie miejsce GeForce Cup 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Silesia Open Championships (2016) *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Polska Golden Children' *3/4 miejsce CSCenter League (2016) '35px|Polska POMPACT' *Drugie miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 2 - Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska NiNja ParTy' *1/2 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 2: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska tomorrow.gg' *8 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce GG League King of the Hill 2 (2017) '35px|Polska needorg' *1/4 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival - Pierwsze polskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska Homesick Qualifiers' *1/16 miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 3 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska PACT' *1/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship Spring 2018 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship Spring 2018 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska TEAM1337' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 293 (2018) '35px|Polska PACT' *Pierwsze miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 3 - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 7 (2018) *3/4 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 3 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship Spring 2018 - Etap grupowy (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Cross Border Esport 2018 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Polish Championship Spring 2018 (2018) *6 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 3-9 czerwca 2018 (2018) *6 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 3 - Etap grupowy (2018) *Drugie miejsce Games Clash Masters - Pierwsze zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *5/8 miejsce GG League 2018 (2018) *15 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Masters Gaming Arena 2018 - Europejskie kwalifikacje Ostatniej Szansy (2018) *Drugie miejsce Games Clash Masters - Czwarte zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Games Clash Masters 2018 - Kwalifikacje Ostatniej Szansy (2018) *Trzecie miejsce Let's Play Częstochowa 2018 (2018) *5/6 miejsce Games Clash Masters (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Summer 2018 - Etap grupowy (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Summer 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce EVOLVEyourself (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Spring Series 2018 - Europa (2018) *20 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *Trzecie miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 4: Grupa Mistrzowska - Etap grupowy (2018) '35px|Polska average25iqbutheadshots' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Winter 2019: Druga dywizja (2019) '35px|Polska Wisła Płock Esports' *1/2 miejsce Esportal Global - Polskie finały - Szóste kwalifikacje (2019) *1/2 miejsce Games Clash Masters 2019 - MEET POINT - Otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *1/4 miejsce Esportal Global - Polskie pre-kwalifikacje (2019) *1/5 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 5 Grupa Mistrzowska - Etap grupowy (2019) *8 miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Spring 2019: Etap grupowy (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 1-2 lipca 2019 (2019) '35px|Polska ex-Wisła Płock Esports' *5/8 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 5 Grupa Mistrzowska - Finały (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 8-9 lipca 2019 (2019) '35px|Polska AVEZ Esport' *Pierwsze miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 6 Grupa Profesjonalna - Etap grupowy (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 6 Grupa Profesjonalna - Finały (2019) *Trzecie miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa S7 Grupa Mistrzowska - Finały (2019) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Anaheim 2020 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) *1/4 miejsce FLASHPOINT Season 1: Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) Najważniejsze momenty *molsi vs ESC Gaming *Ace by molsi with USP-S *LAN Tarnowskie Góry 2014 | molsi 4hs vs eRodzinka Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Polscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi